japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Laverne
"These Chains aren't what's holding you back Quasimodo"- Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame Laverne is a kind stone Gargoyle,and is a mother figure to Quasimodo. She appears in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and it's sequel. Background Laverne has lived at the Notre Dame Cathedral her whole life. It's unknown how she met Quasimodo, she does care about his safety. She has been a gargoyle her whole life, and is a friend to Hugo. She is also a friend to Victor as well, and she hates when Hugo tries to flirt with her. She also hates when birds sit on her. Which is why she says "Get off of me you filly buzzards". Personality Appearance Laverne is a stone gargoyle, that is small. She has big eagle wings, and her body is wrinkly. Her face is also wrinkly. She seems to look like an old women, that is spunky. But she is a kind hearted gargoyle, that looks really beautiful. The Hunchback of Notre Dame First appearance She first appears when Victor and Hugo question if Quasimodo is sick. She says "Impossible if 20 years of happening to listen you two would have made him sick already". She then tells them "what's good at looking at it if you can't even go". She yells to the birds saying "Go on get off of me you filly buzzards". She says the Quasimodo is lucky not to be made of stone like them. She with Hugo, and Victor watch sadly as Quasi is sitting at his model table. Encouragement Then goes to Quasi by saying to him, "Quasi what's wrong? While don't you tell good old Laverne about it", and he says that he just don't want to look at the festival. She says to him "have you ever thought about going there yourself?". He says yes, and she tries to cheer him up. Then birds come on her, and she yells "WOULD YOU MIND? I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A MOMENT WITH THE BOY IF THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU". They then tell Quasimodo to sneak out of the tower once, to attend the festival. He says no, and that he thanks them for the encouragement. But they are forgotten one thing, he's master Frollo. They the encourage him again, and he agrees. King of Fools She turns to stone when Frollo enter the room. She is then seen again when Quasimodo is singing out there, and in which she is smiling. She and Hugo are hugged by Quasimodo while he is singing out there. Then when Quasimodo sneaks out to attend the F.O.F, she happily waves goodbye to him. When he is crowned king of fools, she cheers happily for him. Then she watches sadly as he is tormented by the guards, and when he re-enters the bell tower after Esmeralda gets away from Frollo. Esmeralda Then when they see Quasimodo being chased by Esmeralda, she says "Look he has a friend". They graduate him, and she hits Hugo saying "Knock it off Hugo, she's a girl not a mackerel". She with Hugo and Victor listen to the conversion with Quasimodo and Esmeralda. Hugo asks her what's Esmeralda saying. She tells him "Frollo's nose is wide, and he wears a truss". Heaven's Light After Quasimodo comes back from telling Phoebus to leave the bell tower, She cheers for him on doing a great job. She comments on Esmeralda, and Djali saying "Esmeralda dark hair works with a goat remember?". She then tells Quasimodo "don't be so modest", and watches happily as Quasi sings heaven's light. Then she sees Hugo flirting with her, and angry at this she hit him. She draws a beautiful picture of Esmeralda, and shows it to Hugo. Then she watches Quasimodo ring the bells at night time. A Guy Like You The next day, Paris is in ruins by Frollo. She tells Victor "Now don't say nothing to upset Quasimodo, he's already worry enough". He asks them if they seen Esmeralda, and she stays silent. Victor tell him, and she says 'Nice work Victor". She tells Quasi that Esmeralda likes him, and says "We always say you were the cute one, while playing with his hair. Hugo asks her if she thought he was the cute one, and she says "NO YOU'RE THE FAT STUPID ONE WITH THE BIG MOUTH". She tells Quasi not to worry, and sing the song A Guy Like You to show him this for a reason. Look For Esmeralda After Quasimodo tells Esmeralda to leave, she tells him to hide Phoebus quickly. Then after Phoebus leaves when Quasimodo tells him that he isn't going to save Esmeralda. She with Hugo and Victor look at Quasimodo with surprise looks on their faces, and she suggest that Quasi goes with Phoebus. She happily hands Quasi his cloak, and looks at Quasi going to help Phoebus. Saving Emeralda Then when Quasimodo is trap in chains, she tells him "you gotta break these chains". Then she watches Quasi give up, and tells him "those chains aren't what's holding you back Quasimodo". Then he yells at them to leave him alone, and they do. Before she turns to stone she says to him, "we hope you could have been made of something stronger". Then she turns to stone. When Quasimodo saves Esmeralda from burning at stake. Laverne helps him fight the guards, and she use birds to do it. She says to the birds "fly my pretty fly ha ha", and the birds poop on the guards. Quasimodo joins society After the fight Quasimodo thinks that Esmeralda is dead, so Laverne quietly closes the door for him. After the battle with Quasimodo, and Frollo. She watches happily as Quasimodo is accepted into society as a hero. Then when bird come on her again, she yells at them saying. "DON'T YOU EVER MIGRATE?" The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 People In Love She has a much shorter role in the sequel. Her first appearance is wearing a wig in the song Le Jour D'amour. Then when she watches as a the couples are dancing, she says 'there's someone for everyone". Hugo makes a comment, and she says 'one is too many. They argue when Quasi enters his room while putting a flower in a vase. She hits Hugo, and they help with Le Fidele. She turns to stone when Djali and Zephyr are present. Meeting Madellaine Later she helps wash a bell with Hugo and Victor. They heard Madellaine come in, and they suggest Quasi to come out of hiding. They watch happily as Quasimodo and Madellaine have a conversation.Then they see Madellaine look at them, and they turn to stone. After Madellaine leaves from seeing Quasimodo's face, Laverne tries to cheer him up. Tells Quasi to go to the Circus He sings to her an ordinary miracle, and she suggest to him that he can make a miracle of his own. She looks happy when Quasimodo tell them that he will go to see Madellaine at the circus. Later she sees Quasimodo and Madellaine falling in love, so she sings Fa la la la fallen in love to prove it. She heard Quasi and Madellaine enter the room, and she helps Quasimodo prepare a fire. She suggest a candle light for romantic, to help Quasi prepare for his date. She heard Madellaine say a chew, and she say "Gesundheit". Then she hits Hugo on the head telling him to "shh", and she turns to stone when Madellaine enter the room. After Madellaine leaves from giving Quasimodo a kiss. Laverne is happy for him, and say "aww it does my heart to see our boy like that". They watch Quasimodo faint for the first time. Saving La Fidele/ Le Jour D'amor Later she sees Sarousch stealing La Fidele, and she is trap under a bell with Victor along with Hugo. They watch La Fidele disappear, and see Zephyr going after Sarousch. She rings the bell to warn Quasi. He hears the bell and rushes back to the them. She calls Quasi for help after Madellaine is arrested. He free her, Victor and Hugo. She warns Quasimodo that it's Zephyr, and Hugo says that he went after Sarousch. She is later seen watching Le Jour D'amor, and look happy at all the couples. She watches sadly as Quasimodo is in love with Madellaine. She asks Madellaine that "she very take good care of our boy". She is in shock to find out that Madellaine can see her alive, and she rips her mouth apart. She is last seen watching Quasimodo and Madellaine proclaim their love fro each other. TV Show Appearances Quotes Songs Sung by Laverne Video Games Relationships Knownable Relatives Trivia *Her voice actress from the first film is the late Mary Wickes *Mary Wickes also did Laverne's singing voice *Laverne also appears in Disney's House of Mouse *Laverne only sings in a guy like you, and Fa la la la fallen in love *She acts like a mother figure to Quasimodo *She call Quasimodo by his full name once in the first film *She hates when birds sit on her *She used birds as a weapon to fight Frollo's guards *She knows that Quasimodo and Madellaine can see her alive *She has faith in Quasimodo to follow his own path *Laverne was Mary Wicke's final character role before her death in 1995. *Laverne seems to have many similarities to her late voice actor Voice Actresses Japanese : English : Gallery Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-755.jpg|"what's good at looking at the thing if you can't even go" Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-830.jpg|"oh Quasi Quasi Quasi" Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-819.jpg|"Have you ever thought about going there yourself?" Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-803.jpg|"Quasi what's wrong? why don't you tell good old Laverne about it" Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8482.jpg|"You gotta break these chains" Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7648.jpg|Laverne suggest Quasi to go help Phoebus find Esmeralda Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7570.jpg|Laverne's surprise look while looking at Quasimodo Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-841.jpg|"I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A MOMENT WITH THE BOY IF THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU" Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-795.jpg|Laverne sadly looking at Quasimodo at his model table Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-5435.jpg|Laverne's drawing of Esmeralda Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-839.jpg|"WOULD YOU MIND?" The-hunchback-of-notre-dame-r1-front-cover-73328.jpg|Laverne on the DVD cover of the movie Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1655.jpg|Laverne watching Quasimodo make a wooden carve of Madellaine Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1234.jpg|"Get out there sweetie" Quasi and friends.jpg|Laverne with Quasimodo and his friends Hunchback2.jpg|Laverne on the second cover of the sequel The Hunchback of NotreDame 2.jpg|Laverne on the DVD cover of the sequel Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 cover.jpg|Laverne on the poster of the sequel Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2037.jpg|Laverne happy that Quasimodo will go see Madellaine again Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4464.jpg|Laverne before she hits Hugo Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4449.jpg|Laverne congratulates Quasimodo on having a new friend Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1655.jpg|Laverne watching Quasimodo paint a wooden carving of Madellaine Category:Characters Category:Females